


In the darkness of an endless night, what is dream, what is reality?

by olympia_m



Series: In the darkness of an endless night [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Casual Sex, First Meetings, M/M, Nothing much happens, Same old same old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Oriya is bored and Feilong likes random things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a poem from the Akashi chapter of the Tale of Genji.  
> References to the poems SKKS I: 38 and KKS VIII: 367, as well as the Tale of the Heike. 
> 
> What else? same old, same old.... sketchy descriptions, fleeting impressions, variations on beginnings, open endings... (and the same songs on repeat while writing)

Oriya was trying very hard not to bite his nails. He may have heard the Tale of the Heike before, but this rendition was just so tense. It was like he could see the battles unfold before his eyes. 

The child next to him took out his mobile phone and started writing a text. Children these days; if they couldn’t be silent and quiet, why did they even bother coming? Their presence was annoying. 

The man next to the child suddenly took out his phone and checked it. So, it wasn’t the child to blame; it was the adult next to him. Why did he bring him along if he couldn’t make him be quiet? At least they hadn’t whispered to each other; but still…. 

The man looked at the child. And then he texted back. 

Oriya glanced down, surreptitiously checking the screen. Everything was in Chinese. Bloody tourists. Kyoto was so full of them he didn’t want to leave his house anymore. They walked slowly, they stopped wherever they wanted to take pictures without paying attention to their surroundings, they were loud…. And now they couldn’t even keep the ‘mobiles off during the performance’ rule. 

The child seemed pleased with the message, though, so maybe they would stop? Oriya forced himself to look at the stage. He shouldn’t let his annoyance with those idiots ruin his enjoyment of the performance. He knew the Heike would be reaping what they sowed at Dan-no-Ura, yet there was something pitiful about their downfall too. He couldn’t wait to hear how the performer would handle Nii no Ama’s tragic decision. 

No; the child texted back and a moment later the man sent his answer. The child laughed softly at what he read and then answered him. The man smiled at the text. He had a beautiful smile, but then again he was beautiful, and that was a word Oriya didn’t use lightly. But, fuck, he wasn’t going to answer, was he? Oriya exhaled rather loudly and glared at him.

The man noticed and smiled at him. “Sorry,” he mouthed in Japanese, nudging the child. The child turned towards him, and his embarrassment was obvious. “Sorry,” he whispered, in Japanese as well.

Oriya sighed and nodded. Then he pointed at the phone still in the child’s hand and made a cutting gesture. 

The child nodded and turned it off. 

Oriya looked back at the stage. Ah, now he could finally relax and enjoy the rest of the recital. 

&*&*

The moment the first part ended, Oriya started taking out his book. The beautiful man left his seat and Oriya stood up to let him pass, looking down so as not to appear indiscreet (or worse, curious). All he managed was to notice that the man smelled beautifully too, of musk and vetiver. Oriya resisted the urge to lean closer to him, but he couldn’t help staring at his back, and his long, beautiful black hair. What a deep black it was, and how soft it looked. 

“Erm, excuse me,” the boy said softly in slightly accented Japanese.

“Yes?” He sat down and turned towards him.

“I’m sorry for my earlier behavior,” he started, “but…” The boy smiled at him. “I didn’t understand much. I thought it would be easier, but…”

Oriya was impressed. His Japanese was polite. More polite than what a Japanese child his age would use. Oriya smiled warmly at him. “I didn’t understand a word of it either when I first heard it.”

“So, I wanted to ask Master Feilong to help me, but he told me to read the book.”

Feilong, huh? And ‘Master’. So the child was not related to the beautiful man? A servant, perhaps? But one so treasured his ‘Master’ took him with him on trips abroad? Oriya smiled. He was curious. “That’s good advice. The book is more exciting.”

“That’s exactly what Master Feilong said,” the child laughed. 

“Master Feilong has good taste. Have you worked for him long?”

“All my life.”

“That’s long,” Oriya smiled. The boy was what? Twelve? Thirteen? He didn’t know people in China started their apprenticeship from early childhood like they did in Gion. He’d been, what, four, when he started learning the skills needed to run the family business? No, three. 

“Yes,” the child said proudly. “Master Feilong is the best.”

“And you are?”

“Oh, I’m sorry for not introducing myself. I’m Tao.”

“I’m Oriya. Pleased to meet you.” He opened the programme. “The second part should not be so difficult. Both pieces are dances, so you can focus on the movements rather than the words.” All the pieces were there just so the organisers could cater to tourists, but Tao looked so excited, and he was so polite, that Oriya didn’t want to be cynical in front of him. 

“I see. Thank you. How is Japanese dance?”

“Slow.”

Tao laughed. 

“It is,” Oriya laughed with him. “You’ll see.” He leaned down, as if sharing a secret. “At least these are not Noh dances. Now, they are even slower. Turtles move faster than Noh dancers.”

Someone snorted behind him. Oriya looked back and up, at the smiling face of Master Feilong. He was holding the booklet of the performance, as well as a CD. “I thought Sir appreciated traditional arts, after all the fuss Sir made earlier.”

Master Feilong’s Japanese was perfect. Ah, was anything that the man could not do beautifully? “I do. Doesn’t mean they’re not slow.” He stood up, letting Master Feilong pass, and when he did, he took out his fan from his obi. “Look, this is the beginning of Atsumori.”

Master Feilong raised an eyebrow. His gaze slid down Oriya’s body slowly, stopping somewhere near his fan. 

Oriya stood still, pretending not to have noticed, hands on the side, fan facing downwards, singing the piece inside his head. Seventeen seconds later he stomped the ground once with his left foot. Twenty seconds later he took a small step forward and started raising his fan. Then he sat down. “And so on.”

Tao laughed. “That was slow.” 

“Yes, and it doesn’t get much faster. Nobunaga must have been very charismatic to hold the attention of his men with this dance.”

Master Feilong smiled a little. His eyes were drawn to Oriya’s lips this time. 

“I read a comic book about Nobunaga,” Tao said, giving Oriya an excuse to look away. 

“So have I. Ah, they’re about to start. I hope you enjoy this.” He stared at the stage, waiting for his stomach to start roiling in disgust, the way it always did when one of his customers looked at him with the same interest as Master Feilong. 

“I will,” Tao said brightly. “Thank you, Oriya-san.”

&*&*

The second part was not as interesting as the first for him, and, in any case, his mind was occupied with other things. Like how Master Feilong’s gaze did not make him feel annoyed, angry, or stressed, the way his customers made him feel when they looked at him. Like how he liked Master Feilong’s musk perfume. And his hair. And if he dared… should he dare… just this once? 

The performance was good, though, and in the end Oriya found himself smiling. He should go and congratulate everyone, but… he turned to Tao instead. “So, did you like it?”

“Yes. It wasn’t that slow, and, Oriya-san was right, I did not need to understand the words.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” He looked at Master Feilong. “Will you stay long at Kyoto?”

“No, we are leaving tomorrow morning.” 

“Ah.” What was the point of listening to the Tale of Heike if he was not learning anything from it? Everything was impermanent, pride a dream on a spring night, strength dust in the wind. Even Atsumori’s dance was about the same idea. Life was a dream. Why had he mentioned that piece if he were not to pay attention to it? Mind finally made up, Oriya smiled as he stood up and offered Master Feilong his card. “If you have no plans for tonight, would you accept my hospitality? I’m Mibu Oriya.”

Tao stared at him curiously and took a step back, as if to protect Master Feilong. Master Feilong smiled, though. “Liu Feilong. And I will accept it only if your hospitality extends to my Security Experts,” he said, glancing back at two men in black suits seated a row behind them. 

Oriya hid his grin behind his fan. “Of course.” Why every simple thing he wanted turned out to be complicated? “Eight is a good time for dinner, I hope.” 

“Yes, thank you.”

“I will see you then. Excuse me.” Oriya snorted the moment he turned his back. What was he letting into his house this time? But if he let Muraki come and go as he pleased, why should he worry about this man? And his Security Experts? 

&*&*

“If you don’t stop pacing, I’ll send you to your room and welcome your guests myself,” Auntie told him. 

“But, where are they? They should have been here five minutes ago.”

Auntie laughed. “One would think you’re meeting a lover the way you’re acting.”

Oriya froze. 

Auntie stopped laughing. “Young Master, you should be more careful. You don’t know this man. He could be a killer.”

Oriya laughed. Wouldn’t that be ironic, to have survived Muraki only to be killed by Master Feilong? He hugged her. “Don’t worry, Auntie. I can take care of myself. But he’s not that. He’s just a tourist traveling with his foster son. And I’m bored, so bored of always meeting the same people, and entertaining the same old geezers.”

Auntie pinched his cheek. “As long as you’ll be careful.”

“I will be.” 

“Good.” She let go of him and pointed at a black limo approaching. “Is that him, I wonder?”

“Maybe? Auntie…” he glanced towards the entrance.

Antie laughed again. “Fine, you can greet your guests yourself.” She went back into the restaurant, leaving Oriya alone at the entrance. 

The car stopped and first Master Feilong’s bodyguards, and then Master Feilong and Tao got out of the car.

“Welcome to Kokakurou,” Oriya told them. 

Master Feilong looked around. “I thought you’d invited me to your house.”

“My house is my restaurant. Please.” He led them inside to one of the private dining rooms. “Please, take a seat.” 

Feilong sat down, and then gestured at Tao to sit down next to him. His men stayed standing by the door.

“That is awkward,” Oriya laughed. “Can’t you sit down?”

They didn’t answer him. 

“Liu-sama, I cannot have my guests standing there.”

Feilong made a gesture and they left the room. “Better?”

“Yes. Please, have a look at the menu and tell me if you have any allergic reactions to the food.”

Tao glanced at it. “No, thank you, Oriya-san.”

“Great.” The door opened and Hanako bowed a little. She came in with a tea set that she put on the table and Oriya handed her the menu. “My guests have no allergies.”

“The food will be served shortly, then.”

“Thank you.”

Hanako grinned. “Enjoy the rest of your day off, Young Master,” she whispered as she closed the door behind her. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Oriya sat down and filled the cups with tea. “Please.”

“Thank you.”

“Where is this tea from? It is very nice,” Tao said. 

“It’s from Uji. I think, though, that what makes the difference is using water from our own well.”

“I see. Master Feilong, can I buy some Uji tea tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“Tao is interested in tea?”

Tao nodded. 

Feilong smiled. “Tao is my tea expert, among other things.”

“Other things?”

“He’s my valet,” Feilong said, ruffling Tao’s hair.

Oriya nodded. Wasn’t Tao a little young for that? For the first time that day he let down his guard completely. Feilong’s affection and care for Tao were the emotions that came through first, but there was some guilt there too and… Oriya blinked. “There was a changeling once,” he said. 

“What?” Feilong frowned.

“Excuse me?” He closed his other senses off again. This was his day off. He didn’t want to know anything about anyone, except what he could see and hear with his eyes and his ears. He heard the sound of footsteps stopping outside and smiled. “Ah, food.”

The door opened a moment later. Hanako came in together with two new waitresses bringing the food trays. When had Tami-san hired them? “Thank you,” he said as they put down the trays. “I will deal with everything. You don’t have to worry, Hanako-san.”

Hanako raised an eyebrow. “As you wish, Young Master.”

“Why do they call you ‘Young Master’?” Tao asked once they were alone again.

“Because the Old Master still lives.”

Tao kept staring.

“My Father is the Old Master. While he lives, I run this restaurant and I am the ‘young master’,” he snorted. 

“But you’re not young,” Tao blurted out. 

“My point exactly,” Oriya agreed. “It’s annoying to be called like this, even if this is the traditional way of being addressed.”

“If I may,” Feilong said, “You’re making a lot of fuss for something unimportant. The important thing is that your father still lives. You should appreciate that while you still can.”

“Ah, I guess you are right,” Oriya lied. “I take it Liu-sama’s father…”

“Yes, several years ago. And, please, call me Feilong.”

Feilong’s grief for the loss of his father had abated but not left him. He didn’t need to feel Feilong’s emotions to know that. If his father died, would he feel like that? As things were between them, probably not. Should he be ashamed of himself? “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Feilong shrugged. 

“What’s that?” Tao asked as he pulled the lid up from the small bowl.

“Sea urchin.”

“Thank you for the meal,” Tao said, bringing his hands together. Then he took a big spoonful of the custard. “Nice.”

“Tao,” Feilong started. 

“No, it’s a compliment to see someone enjoy their food like that. I’ll tell my chef. Thank you for the meal,” he said as well, taking a bit of urchin with custard. It was excellent; he’d definitely thank everyone. 

“Do you cook?” Feilong said as he, unlike Tao, sampled the dish.

“No. My skills lie elsewhere.” He licked the head of the spoon. Feilong’s gaze drifted to his mouth and Oriya realized what he’d done. Oh, well. He took another spoonful and ate it even more slowly. “I could eat a big bowl of this alone,” he whispered. 

“Me too,” Tao grinned. He’d already finished his bowl. 

Feilong had another spoonful. “I agree,” he said. “I’ve had sea urchin with linguini in the past, but I prefer this.”

“I’ve never had it with linguini.” Oriya tried not to sigh and failed. So many things he’d never had. 

“It’s not bad.” Feilong put down his spoon. “But this is better.”

Tao scraped the edges of the bowl for the last of the custard. “Oriya-san is lucky to eat such nice food every day.”

Oriya shrugged. He only ate ‘such nice food’ when he had guests. The rest of the time he ate exactly what the rest of the staff ate, and that was simple home-cooking. But if Tao wanted to think that, then he’d let him. “Where are you from?”

Tao glanced at Feilong and only when he nodded he answered. “Hong Kong.”

“Ah but then Tao is even luckier. Hong Kong is the place to have some of the best food in the world, from street food to fusion or classical Chinese cuisine. I’m envious of Tao.” 

“Eh,” Tao said, clearly embarrassed. 

Feilong frowned, but the door opening stopped him from speaking. The two waitresses served the appetizers and then left, taking the small trays with the custard bowls with them. 

“You don’t have to sit so formally,” Oriya told them when they were alone. 

“But at that place that we went with Asa…. Master Feilong’s friend yesterday, we had to sit formally throughout the dinner,” Tao said. 

“Yes, that is the polite thing to do,” Oriya told Tao, “but this is also my home, and I want you to feel welcome and at ease.” Feilong glanced at him. Oriya smiled at him. “Some sake?”

“Not now, thank you.”

Oriya refilled their tea cups. “Did you enjoy your stay here?”

“Yes,” Tao grinned. “We went to Kinkaku-ji temple and to Maruyama park.”

“Great choices. Pity you came too late to see the cherry blossoms.” He stared at Master Feilong again. “They are so beautiful.” 

Master Feilong held his gaze. “I may have missed the cherry blossoms, but I should be able to enjoy other beautiful things, right?” 

“Of course.”

Master Feilong licked the piece of eel delicately before eating it. “I find the taste of eel very fleshy. It’s most enjoyable.” 

“I like it too,” Tao said. “How can you run a restaurant when you can’t cook?”

“Cooking is only part of what happens in a restaurant. The chef can’t cook the food unless the ingredients are sourced, ordered, delivered, and paid. The food can’t go out before the rooms are arranged and the dishes cleaned. The food can’t be served unless the entertainment is also booked and arranged.”

“I see. So, you do all that?”

“Some of that.” He picked up a piece of squid as to avoid thinking of the other things he did running Kokakurou. “But, you know what? Running a restaurant means being part of a team. I wouldn’t be able to do anything without my staff and I hope that they too find my work useful and helpful as they do their work.”

Feilong smiled at him. 

“But, please, eat. Sake?”

“Why not?”

&*&*

“Why is your dessert different?” Tao asked when the last tray arrived. 

Feilong smiled, as if to apologize for Tao’s constant questions. Oriya smiled, as if to say it was all right. If it weren’t for Tao either dinner would have been more awkward or they wouldn’t have had any dinner at all. Feilong kept licking anything that reminded him of flesh and Oriya kept wanting to push the table away and kiss him. “It’s because I’m allergic to strawberries,” he replied.

“Oh, that is sad. Strawberries are great,” Tao said taking a big bite out of the fruit together with the cream. 

Feilong pushed his dessert towards Tao. “Here, have mine too.”

Oriya looked at Feilong gratefully. No one had ever refused strawberries for his sake. “You should have mine, then,” he said pushing his green tea cake towards Feilong. “I don’t really like sweet things. Please.”

Feilong took it. “Thank you, it is delicious,” he said after trying and licking his spoon suggestively. 

“I should hope so.” He glanced at Tao. Cake eaten, Tao had leaned back and his eyes were closed again. “It really is past his bedtime, isn’t it?” he whispered. Tao had been nodding off for the last hour, poor thing. 

Feilong nodded. “I’ll have my men take him back to the hotel,” he said in the same quiet tone. He nudged Tao. “Tao?”

The boy jerked. “Yes?”

“Time to go back, don’t you think?”

“Yes.” He stood up together with Feilong. “Thank you, Oriya-san. This was a wonderful meal.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” 

Feilong opened the door. “Di, Wang, take Tao back to the hotel.”

“And you? Are you staying?”

“I’d like to have another drink or two, Tao. You should go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. First Nara and then home.”

“Alright.”

Feilong hugged Tao. “Thank you, Tao. Sleep well.” He watched as Di and Tao started walking towards the exit and then went back to the dining room. 

“More sake, then?” Oriya said, lifting the bottle.

“No. I’m in the mood for something else. The question is, are you?”

Oriya stood up. “Yes. Follow me. I promised to show you my collection of pipes, didn’t I?” he said a little more loudly as he walked out of the dining room. 

“Yes, you did,” Feilong replied immediately. “I should have brought mine, but I’ve found it makes people curious when I use it outside.”

“Is pipe smoking considered as old-fashioned in Hong Kong as here?”

“Yes. But I don’t care what people think.”

“That is nice.” 

“You don’t strike me as someone who cares about what people think.”

“I do, though. Especially here.” He let Feilong into his room and then closed the door. They had already made the bed, and the only light came from candles. Ah. “Everyone listens in. All the time,” he whispered. 

“We could have gone somewhere else,” Feilong said in the same quiet tone.

“Where? Another restaurant, and have people start rumours about service here being so bad I have to use another establishment to entertain my guests? Or a hotel? That would be even more curious, as everyone knows my guests stay here when visiting.”

Feilong raised an eyebrow.

“This is my home, and my staff is my curious, meddlesome family. On top of that, Gion is like a village. Everyone knows everyone. No, we’d have to go to a different city if we were to go somewhere else.” 

“Young Master?” A voice came from outside. 

“This is what I mean,” he sighed. “Yes?”

Auntie opened the door. “I brought more sake for the Young Master and his guest.” She leaned close to him. “I have instructed everyone to leave you alone, so if you need anything, you will have to get it yourself.”

Oriya hugged her. “Thank you.”

She pinched his cheek. “It was about time you had some fun.” She closed the door quietly. 

“What was that?” 

“Auntie just gave me her approval to have sex with you.”

Feilong started laughing. “What are we waiting for, then?” He started taking off his jacket. 

Oriya picked up the tray with the wine. “Sake?”

“Would you rather I were drunk for this?” Feilong smirked as he threw his garment on the floor. “You keep offering me sake.”

“Sorry, force of habit,” Oriya laughed and put it down again. For a moment he was scared that he might have to do the honourable thing and put Feilong to bed. “You’re not drunk, are you?” 

“No.”

“Oh, good.” He approached Feilong slowly. “May I kiss you?” He felt like he’d go mad if he didn’t kiss Feilong soon. 

Feilong laughed. “Will you ask me every time you want to do something?”

“Negotiation is important in this situation, especially since I don’t know what you want.”

“How about this negotiation?” Feilong smirked as he started unbuttoning his shirt. “I want to have sex with you. I’m fine with kissing, sucking, and biting. I don’t like pain, though, so don’t bite too hard. I haven’t decided if I want to fuck or be fucked yet. I’ll let you know when I do.”

Oriya nodded. So blunt, it made him want to be just as blunt. And why shouldn’t he be? This was a dream. “I would like to fuck you, though.”

Feilong looked at him speculatively. He threw his shirt over his jacket. He was even fitter than Oriya suspected, nothing but muscles underneath pale skin, and he wanted to touch him so badly. “We’ll see about that. Can I bite you?”

“Only if you do it where my customers won’t see it. Although,” Oriya suddenly smirked. It would probably make some of them crazy with jealousy. No, that would be too troublesome. “No, better don’t.”

“Pity.” 

“Well, if you’re so keen on it…”

Feilong suddenly kissed him. He tasted of green tea and sugar. “You talk too much.”

Oriya grinned. He kissed Feilong again. He liked how agile his tongue was, and how responsive. He pulled Feilong close to him, even though Feilong’s hands were between them, busy unbuckling his belt. Oriya didn’t care as he placed one hand on the small of his back, and using the other to finally, finally touch Feilong’s hair. It was even softer than it looked. 

A soft thud alerted Oriya to Feilong taking off his trousers. Next thing he felt Feilong’s hands slide under his clothes, touching his skin. His fingers were warm, so warm. 

“You’re still dressed,” Feilong whispered as he started teasing his nipples. 

The sensation made him shiver. “You mind?”

Feilong studied him. “No, not really. Keep your clothes on.”

“Thank you.” He sucked Feilong’s lower lip gently. It was succulent, and it only made him want to kiss Feilong again, so he did. 

Feilong slid one hand between the folds of his clothes below his waist, and stroked him over his underwear. “I want to see you,” he said, pulling slightly away and going down on his knees. Oriya helped him push his garments aside and take off his boxers and stood still as Feilong studied him. And kept studying him, making him feel awkward.

“Well?”

Feilong looked up. “I like the view,” he grinned. Next thing Oriya knew, Feilong’s mouth closed around him. His lips were soft, his tongue was insistent, and his mouth was hot and wet. Oriya trembled, and steadied himself on Feilong’s shoulders. 

“You can pull my hair, if you want. But not too hard,” Feilong smiled. His mouth was redder than before. Feilong looked away from him, and started sucking him again. The heat surrounding him made Oriya dizzy. Feilong pulled away suddenly. “I’ve decided. You can fuck me.” 

Oriya had to press his fingers around the base of his dick to stop himself from coming at that. He wanted to shout ‘Yes.’ Instead he said, “Thank you.”

Feilong laughed deep in his throat, and the sound made him ache with desire. Oriya pushed Feilong away, and smiled when Feilong fell on his back. “My turn,” he said. 

Feilong spread his legs wider. “Lube?”

Oriya reached for his inro. 

Feilong laughed, shaking his head. “I feel like I’ve slipped into a shunga.”

Oriya laughed as well. “Do you want to dress the part?”

“Maybe later.” He groaned as Oriya knelt over him and kissed him. “Definitely later.”

&*&

His lover was next to him, touching him. Oriya turned towards him. 

“About time.”

Oriya opened his eyes, his dream breaking into a thousand shards. “Eh?”

“I want you.”

It took him a second to remember what he’d done, and that he wasn’t alone in bed for a change. “Feilong,” he smiled. “How?”

Feilong continued stroking him. “I want you to fuck me again.”

“Alright.” He fumbled around until he found the condoms. The noise of ripping the packet open felt very loud. Feilong made a sound and stopped touching him. When Oriya looked up, he saw him preparing himself. Pity; he’d love to do that as well. Feilong was soft, hard, and warm everywhere Oriya had touched him, and Oriya wanted to touch him as much as he could. 

His flesh felt hot when Oriya touched himself and wearing a condom still felt strange. Ah, it really had been a very long time since the last time he’d had sex. Feilong handed him the lube, and Oriya poured some on him. 

It all felt like a dream; his flesh was erect, desire was stirring in his belly, but the rest of him was lazy and slow. He’d never thought he’d find another man beautiful, nor another man’s body fascinating, yet there Feilong was, looking like a statue in the moonlight, focused inwardly, still but for the movement of his hand. It really was a dream.

Then Feilong moved, breaking the dream again. “This fits me so nicely,” he laughed as he straddled him. “I want to have as many memories of it as I can.”

Oriya laughed. 

“What?”

“That’s what she said.”

“What? Who?”

“Abe. Abe Sada.”

“Who?”

“A former geisha. A whore. She killed her lover and then cut off his penis because it was the part that had given her the best memories of him. You won’t be like her, will you?”

“You are strange,” Feilong snorted. “Don’t worry. I like your dick attached to your body. Now, move, damn it. I won’t do all the work here.”

Oriya grabbed Feilong’s waist and pulled him down as he thrust upwards. The sensation of being sheathed completely inside Feilong woke him up completely. It was easy to slide inside him, but Feilong was still hot and tight around him. It was even better than before. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Feilong sighed. Two thrusts later Feilong sighed again. “Faster.”

Oriya obliged him.

&*&*

He woke up feeling happy. Feilong was curled away from him, his hair a dark river against his green sheets. He reached for it, and started untangling the ends with his fingers. Feilong made a sound. “Good morning,” he whispered and leaned closer to him. He nuzzled Feilong’s hair away from his neck, and then kissed him. 

“Good morning,” Feilong replied, and Oriya could hear the smile in his voice. He extended his arm back and caressed Oriya until his hand settled on his cock. Feilong ran his fingers on his flesh, as if testing how erect he was. 

Oriya laughed. “Don’t start something you won’t finish.”

“Who said I won’t?” Feilong stopped touching him and turned around. He pushed the sheet away from them and showed Oriya his closed fist around his erection, moving lazily up and down. 

Oriya pulled Feilong to him. “I want you.”

Feilong laughed. “Take me.” He stroked him slowly. “I do love this part of you. How do you want me?”

Oriya sat up and knelt on the bed as he reached for the bottle of lube. Feilong looked at him with a small smile, a smile that widened when Oriya pushed Feilong on his back. He looked away from Feilong’s beautiful, content face and started kissing the line that started from his navel and led to his cock while circling his hole with a lubed finger at the same time. His finger slid easily inside him, so loose Feilong still was. Feilong would be sore by the time he left his home, but it sounded like he wouldn’t have any regrets about it. 

He placed small kisses along Feilong’s cock as he slipped a second finger inside Feilong. How hot he was inside, and how he seemed to invite him in. Oriya wanted to bury himself inside Feilong one more time before Feilong left. 

Feilong continued sounding appreciative and Oriya wished he could suck him properly, but, no, he needed a lot more practice for that. Instead, when he’d finished tracing the heated flesh with his lips he sucked the head gently, licking the corona. 

“Stop.”

Oriya did. 

“I’d rather come when you fuck me.” 

Oriya knelt formally on the bed and wiped his fingers with a wet wipe. Feilong pushed the condom over his dick, making him shiver. Feilong felt warm everywhere. 

“How do you want me?” he said as he lubed Oriya. 

“Sit on me.” 

Feilong did. This time sliding inside Feilong was almost effortless. “I think you fit me well too,” he smiled as he hugged Feilong and hid his face in the crook of Feilong’s neck, nuzzling him.

Feilong pushed his hair aside and trailed his fingers down Oriya’s neck. He pushed back Oriya’s undergarments. “You won’t take these off, will you?”

“Do they bother you?”

“No. What bothers me more is that you’re not really moving.”

“I let you take control before. Let me do as I want now.”

Feilong snorted. Oriya had to kiss him again, just to keep him from speaking. The moment he released him Feilong caressed his hair. “Do I remind you of your lover?” 

Oriya laughed. “If I had a lover, would I be unfaithful to them?”

“Ah. Do I remind you of your love, then?”

“You couldn’t be more different than them if you tried. One is a woman, and the other… ah, the other has short, platinum blond hair it’s almost silver. And he has one eye only. He lost the right one when he was twenty.” Oriya laughed again. “He thinks his fake eye is frightening to me, but it only makes me sad.” He kissed Feilong deeply. “They are them, and you are you.” 

Feilong started rocking himself. “Slow is good too,” he whispered. 

“Do I remind you of your lover?”

“Would I be unfaithful to them if I had them?”

Oriya kissed his cheek. “Your love, then?”

“I have no love.”

Feilong’s quiet words made him sad. “You should find someone, Feilong. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“You talk too much,” Feilong glared at him, and then kissed him. 

Oriya lifted Feilong up and pushed him down on the bed. Screw slow; harder was what they both needed. 

&*&*

“Why don’t you go after the ones you love?” Feilong asked him as he was drying his hair with a towel. 

Oriya snorted. “They’re the perfect couple. I can’t.” Get between them. Upset the balance between the three of them. He stood up suddenly. “You know what makes me happy when I think of them?” And how he couldn’t have them. 

“What?”

“Clothes.” He went to the clothes cabinet, opened one of the drawers and took out his latest gift to himself. “I got this two days ago.” He unwrapped the uchikake carefully. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he said, as he put it on the kimono stand. The light made the gold threads shimmer. He definitely would wear it that evening. 

Feilong nodded, smiling gently. 

He probably thought him a little mad but Oriya didn’t want to know. “And the best part is that it’s tax deductible as it counts as business expense.” 

Feilong laughed. “How much did it cost?”

“This? Five million yen. But look at the craftsmanship.”

Feilong raised an eyebrow.

“It’s only slightly more expensive than your Burberry coat.”

“And it’s tax-deductible, unlike my coat.”

“Exactly,” Oriya laughed. He opened a couple more drawers, took out underwear and a grey kimono and showed them to Feilong. “Get dressed. We have to go for breakfast.” 

“But…” Feilong suddenly smiled. “Fine, I will indulge you.”

“Thank you.” 

“But you have to help me. I have no idea how to wear these.” But he knew exactly what he was doing to Oriya by walking in front of him, taking off his bathrobe and throwing it on the floor. His skin was radiant after the bath, and naked he looked like a god. 

“You look even better in the sunlight than you did last night,” he whispered.

Feilong smiled slowly. He caressed his chest even more slowly. “Can breakfast wait?”

Oriya nodded, swallowing, eyes following Feilong’s hand as it slid down his torso, and then going further down. Feilong was half-hard. 

“Can you suck me again?” 

Oriya nodded again as he knelt in front of Feilong. He smelled delicious, clean, and fresh, and spicy. He’d probably suck him even if Feilong hadn’t asked.

&*&*

Feilong gave him a small bow. “Thank you for your hospitality, Oriya-san,” he said, pushing aside the breakfast tray.

“My pleasure.”

“Mine too,”Feilong grinned. “I do need to go back now, but I wish I could stay longer,” he said quietly, regretfully.

Oriya stared at him. He needed simple things. Feilong staying longer? That would be a complication. 

Feilong looked away, expression changing from soft to carefully blank. “Tao is waiting for me,” he said. 

“Of course.” Oriya took out three small packages from his kimono sleeve. “Uji tea. Sencha and matcha for Tao. Gyokouro for Liu-sama.”

“Thank you.” Feilong’s expression was closed off. 

Oriya didn’t like this look on Feilong. He liked Feilong’s smile, and his grin, and his delight. “It would be nice if you visited me again,” he offered.

“I’ll think about it,” Feilong said as he stood up. 

“I’m always here.” He stood up and looked outside. “Ah, it will be warm today. Can you wait a moment?”

Feilong nodded with a small frown. 

Oriya ran to his room. He opened his cabinet, chose a pale blue and white fan, went to his desk and picked up his brush. His bridge of dreams was broken, and a cloud was already drifting across the spring sky, but he didn’t want Feilong’s last impression of him to be one of selfishness. Feilong deserved better. 

And after he made Feilong happy again, and Feilong left, then life could go back to how it always was. 

&*&*

“Young Master,” Hanako said behind the door. “Excuse me.” The door started sliding open.

Oriya sighed. They couldn’t even wait for him to tell them to come in. “Yes?” he said as the slight movement stopped. 

“Flowers for the Young Master,” Hanako laughed. 

He turned around. 

Hanako held a big bouquet of red and white peonies in her hand. “They are so gaudy,” she said, shaking her head, still smiling. “They don’t fit here at all. Whoever sent them….”

“Whoever sent them must have felt I love them,” he cut her off, running and grabbing the bouquet before she could think of throwing them away. “I do,” he said, hugging the flowers close to him and nuzzling their velvet soft petals. “Can you bring a vase, please? Thank you.”

Hanako shook her head one more time. “Flowers for the Young Master. What is this world coming to?”

There was no card but Oriya knew who’d sent them. He took another deep breath, and went back to his desk. They really clashed with everything around him but they were so beautiful. And his favourite flowers too. He smiled. 

The bridge from his spring dream had fallen apart completely, but this dawn brought flowers instead of clouds. How wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how was the rest of your vacation?” Akihito asked him the moment he picked up the phone.

Feilong looked outside. The sun shone but there were a few fat, white clouds breaking the brilliant blue of the sky. “It was good.” He suddenly smiled. “At Nara we fed the deer. One of them licked Tao’s hand and poor Tao was so surprised he dropped all the carrots he had on the ground.”

“Poor Tao.”

“He picked them up, of course, but it was fun to see him so flustered.”

Akihito laughed. “It sounds like Tao had fun. And what about you? Did you have fun?”

“Yes. I fell through a rabbit hole in Kyoto and went to a different Japan.”

“What?”

“I had dinner at a traditional restaurant. The food was better than at the place we went with Asami. The service too.” As for what happened after dinner, that was the best random thing he’d ever decided to do. 

“Really? I’m glad to hear that. Maybe you should tell me the name of the restaurant so we can go when we next go to Kyoto.” 

“Maybe I will,” he said in a teasing voice, knowing well that Akihito was asking him to tell him, and denying him.

“Feilong,” Akihito laughed, playing his game. “I’m really glad you enjoyed your time here,” he said more softly. 

“Thank you for suggesting it. It was a good idea.”

“So glad to hear that. Talk to you soon,” Akihito said, hanging up. 

Feilong smiled. Through the rabbit hole, indeed, into a world where everything was soft and gentle, but not fragile. It took a lot of effort to maintain the illusion of timelessness, he was certain of that. 

‘Next time you’re here, I’d like you to bring your lover,’ Oriya had told him as he left. Yet on his fan he wrote a different message. “The clouds beyond may part us, yet, within my heart, shall I carry you?” he read it aloud softly. Anything Feilong chose to do would be accepted. 

He looked outside again, and smiled.


End file.
